Ever wondered
by DementedNeko
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if... Ib and Garry were both in high school and the Fabricated world didn't exactly happen just yet?Do you think they'll still meet? Well of course right? This is a Fanfic right? Ib and Garry end up with each other and every one is happy.But what would happen if there was one simple new character? One that can ruin everything?
1. New Students

**Have you ever wondered what it would be like if... Ib and Garry were both in high school and the Fabricated world didn't exactly happen just yet?Do you think they'll still meet? Well of course right? This is a Fanfic right? Ib and Garry end up with each other and every one is happy. But what would happen if there was one simple new character? One that can ruin everything?**

* * *

**Chapter One: New students**

"Monday..." I groaned when my alarm clock went off. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes a little to wake me up a bit. Then I got off the bed and headed toward that bathroom. I stared at the mirror which reflected a teenage boy with lilac hair and blue eyes. That's me, Garry. I picked up my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth, when I was finished with everything I headed towards the kitchen to make my self breakfast. As I mentioned earlier, I'm Garry. I'm turning 16, I live alone, parents disappeared 3 years ago, and I'm single. Great. When I finished my breakfast which was a simple butter and toast I headed for school.  
I arrived in class a little early so I sat down at my desk and started organizing my stuff. If you're wondering if I have any friends well stop wondering, I don't have any. Since I look pretty abstract compared to the blonds and brunettes. I'm the only one with abnormal natural hair and eye color. Luckily no one really bothers to bully me about it.  
As I was organizing my stuff I was listening to the girls gossip about two new students, one was a girl and one was a guy. I didn't really care till I heard that they both have red eyes. I thought to myself, maybe I could be friends with them since we both have abnormal eye colors. Then again they could simply be wearing contacts. I sighed as the bell rang. "Listen up class! Today we will have two new students joining us. Please be respectful for them!," teacher, instructed everyone as he motioned the new students to come inside the class. First came the girl then the guy. The girl spoke first, "Hello! My name is Ib. nice to meet you all!" She had brown reddish hair with deep red crimson eyes. Then they guy spoke,"Yo! Name's Leo!" They guy flashed a big smile as the girls gushed over him. He had blonde hair and odd colored eyes. His left eye was yellow while the other was red. I stared at them amazed on how abnormal they are.

Later at lunch time I was sitting alone eating the disgusting school food. When suddenly Leo came and sat next to me. "Yo! This seat taken?," Leo asked grinning widely at me. "No," I said back not looking at him. "Good cause I wasn't going to move!," He shouted proudly. For some reason my guts say this guy isn't good news...or that could be the school lunch wanting to come back out. "Oh Ib over here!," Leo shouted to red eyed girl. I stared at her as she came over to the table and sat next to Leo. "Hey this is Ib, what's your name?," Leo smiled at me. This is the first time someone actually talked to me so I tried to friendly by smiling back and saying, "Hi, I'm Garry nice to meet you!" They smiled back. "Hey do you have any friends?," Ib asked still smiling. "No, since I looked to weird to everyone they kept their distance, you guys are the first to approach me," I explained to them. They looked pitifully at me. "Oh but it's alright I'm used it," I said to reasure them. "Hmmm...But you seem like a nice guy considering you're pretty easy to talk to," Ib remarked. "Is that so?," I said laughing a bit.

When I went to sleep I had a dream...Where there was Ib and Leo but they were in a painting. Ib was gripping a red rose while Leo was gripping a yellow rose, and they seemed completly souless. Thier eyes did'nt have a single bit of life in them. I touched the painting and a thorny rose bush shot out,wrapped around my arm and pulled me in. The thorns peirced my skin in multiple places and caused great pain. Which surprised me more than anything. You aren't able to feel pain through _dreams_ can you? 


	2. Fabricated world?

**Preview:  
I touched the painting and a thorny rose bush shot out,wrapped around my arm and pulled me in. The thorns pierced my skin in multiple places and caused great pain. Which surprised me more than anything. You aren't able to feel pain through ****_dreams_**** can you?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fabricated world?**

"UAHHH!," I screamed as I awoke from the pain. I stared at my right arm that had been pierced by the rose thorns. There was bloody gashes everywhere on my arm. I jumped from how much blood there was. I thought something was weird when the gashes didn't even hurt. I looked closer onto the gashes. "Paint...How did it get on my arm like that?," I asked myself. I got of my bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash off all the blood. When I was in the bathroom, I saw paint on the mirror, instead of red paint it was blue. It spelled out the word 'soon...' Then I jumped back and protected my head as the mirror suddenly shatters. "Wha-what?!," I yelled in surprise. I looked at the sharp remains of the mirror. "How am I going to clean all this?," I asked myself worriedly. I blinked. The mirror was normal. "Ehh? Was I seeing things?," I said blankly staring at the my mirror. I just sighed and proceeded to wash off the paint on my arm, but the paint was already gone. I rubbed my eyes, I felt as if something was off...but was _is_ it?

**After a couple weeks...**I got closer to Ib and Leo. That _is _ a good thing right? But ever since that day I had that nightmare, I've been seeing weird things. Like this morning I got a mail from unknown saying: "Soon...Fabricated world...Dolls...statues...paintings...roses..._you_..." and when I blinked it was a simple billing letter. I haven't told anyone so far since it seems like I'm just going crazy. Today was a Saturday and I felt like taking a relaxing stroll. So I went outside and walked an hour or two when I ended up at a gallery. To be a tad bit more detailed it was the _Guertena's_ gallery. Since I was already there I went on inside. The paintings were beautiful. They seemed like they could just _jump _out anytime. I was actually having some fun when I stumbled upon a painting named: _Fabricated world. _"The letter..." I said quietly to myself. I backed away from the painting and bumped into a statue. I slowly turned around. _A rose..._ I jumped back a bit. The image of the letter was stuck in my mind. I looked to my left, _statues._ I ran to my right, _dolls._ I stood there frozen unable to move aside from the shivering from rose statue's thorny vines came to life and grabbed on to me. The nightmare repeated in my head ten times as fast as before. Before I knew it I was and a dark hallway splitting into two hallways. Is this... the Fabricated world?


End file.
